1. Field
The technical field relates to a circuit for measuring voltage of a battery and a power storage system using the same, and more particularly, to a circuit for measuring voltage of a battery and a power storage system using the same capable of measuring high voltage output from a number of batteries.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As environmental pollution and traditional power generation resources deplete, there is greater and greater interest on a system capable of storing power and capable of efficiently utilizing the stored power. Particularly, renewable energy systems utilize natural resources, such as solar, wind, tidal, to generate power that does not cause pollution during the power generation process. As a result, research regarding utilization of natural resources to generate power is of interest.
A photovoltaic system, which is one example of an apparatus configured to utilize renewable energy, converts DC power generated by one or more solar cells into AC power. A photovoltaic system may supply the power to a load by connecting the converted AC power to a power grid. When the amount of power generated by the solar cell is less than the amount of power consumed by an associated load, substantially all of the power generated by the solar cell is consumed by the load, and additional power is supplied from the power grid to power the load. Further, when the power generated by the solar cell is greater than power consumed by the load, the surplus power is supplied to the power grid.